Indefinite
by Varianta
Summary: ONESHOTS: Short stories centering on our favorite half ghosts. "Badger Cereal", VD/FS, canon, AU, TUE, adoptable.
1. Cold

**Cold**

The spirit stared coldly at the approaching two figures; his eyes showing no true feeling, only a trained indifference.

"Where are we anyways?" the younger one asked.

"I don't know, Daniel."

"What do you mean? It was _your_ minion's freaky sword-thing!" Danny shot a dark look at the older hybrid. "I thought it sent people to their worst fear. I'm not afraid of snow."

This was true. Nothing around here was in the slightest bit intimating. Obviously neither Danny nor Vlad could see the dark eyes watching them. Trees lined the path and snow fell all around. It was quite peaceful, really, and there didn't appear to be another living thing for miles. The one thing that showed just how far from the two halfa's own world was the swirling purple and black sky.

"Then what it your worst fear, little badger?" Masters grinned down at the teenager.

Danny tensed before defensively muttering, "I don't know. What's it to you?"

"Oh, I think you do know, my boy. It's just a matter of if you wish to tell me or not."

"I've already told you. I'm going to put up with you long enough to find my parents. I'm not going to confide in _you_. I'm not going to me your stupid half ghost son or whatever," huffed the boy annoyed.

The billionaire's smirk disappeared as watched the younger half ghost speed up his pace. His frown deepened when he noticed just how tense the child seemed. His eyes flashed a toxic green and he shoved his clenched fist into his pockets while he glared at the ground.  
Some things, Vlad had found, set the boy off like this. Some of it did make sense and the older hybrid had tried to stop it. Other things he didn't understand at all and it would always end in a fight or the child giving him the silent treatment,

'_Like he is now_,' the man rolled his eyes. '_He is _so_ stubborn sometimes_.'

Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice that the boy had abruptly stopped causing the older hybrid to bump into the younger one.  
"Watch it!"

The billionaire's smile returned. "You aren't ignoring me now?"

"Whatever. There's a fork in the road. And since you're the oh-so-brilliant one I don't know which way to take." Danny indicated the two different paths. "And since you came up with the brilliant plan of wandering around until we found something I figured you'd know which one to take."

"I don't know of whatever else we could do. If you have another plan you might do well to share it now, hmm?"

The irritated teenager flushed then quipped, "Yeah. I do."

Vlad blinked back in surprise until the younger hybrid added. "We'll take this road."

He began to confidently stroll down the left path.  
"How…? Daniel, why on earth did you choose this path?"

The raven haired boy paused then turned to look at the older man with an unreadable expression. "It's simple. The other path was darker because the trees grew more thickly, and you could trip over a branch or something. It's not rocket science, Plasmius." At mentioning the older halfa's ghostly name the younger one's eyes flashed green again.

Obviously Masters had said something that really had gotten to the child. However -even for the life of him-the man had no idea what he could possibly have said to get to the boy to call him by his ghostly name. The billionaire sighed as he examining his hands not knowing what to make of the younger half ghost's behavior.

The boy's now blue eyes softened guiltily at seeing the effect of his harsh words on the man. "I'm sorry. I just… It's I don't know what to think after everything that happened…" The child trailed off before shyly looking away.

"It's alright, dear boy," the older hybrid gently wrapped an arm around the younger one who just nodded not meeting the man's gaze. "Look at me, little badger; I know you are having an extremely hard year. Please know I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I truly am trying to do anything in my power to find your family and friends."

The little halfa's water colored eyes met the older hybrid's ice ones until the boy broke contact and resumed walking at a more subdued pace. The man's arm dropped to his side.

"What's wrong, Danny?"  
The teenage looked up surprised at the usage of his preferred name. "I… It… Everything is so completed. I don't know what to think anymore. It's like I can't trust anyone anymore"

"Little badger, you know that isn't true." The man looked torn between comforting the child and giving him a slightly more dignified I-told-you-so. "Things are going to get better. Just give it time."

"That's not true," Danny's gaze dropped to the ground, He wrapped his arms around his shivering form. The snow and cold were starting work their way past his jacket and sweater.

"It is. You just don't know it." Silence and snowflakes fell between the two and the wind blew harder.

"You're finally here. I started to wonder when you'd come." A new voice rang out followed by bright blue ectoblast that hit the smaller boy squarely in the chest knowing the wind out of the child and sending him into a snow drift.

"You dare!" Masters yelled out, eyes flashing bight red, anger flashing throughout him. Without a warning he morphed into Plasmius glaring at the shaded figure.

"Oh, yes, I dare. I hope you remember me, Masters. I remember you quite well. Untouchable, last time we met, but it seems you've acquired a weakness." The ghost turned its steely glare over to Danny who struggled to stand still recovering from the powerful blast.

In a flash the ghost stood by the younger halfa and grabbed the child's arm. Grinning wickedly the ghost sent a shockwave of yellow energy throughout the boy's body. The little hybrid twisted and writhed in pain making desperate bids for freedom.  
Twin rings of light flashed around the teenager's waist, but disappeared as the world faded to black.

"…Daniel?" He blinked. Lights flicker and blurred together as he came to. "Danny…?"

The boy was finally able to discern Vlad's concerned face out of the lights that hung in the air.

His eyelids flashed closed again and when he reopened them the teen could see clearly again.

The man helped him into a sitting position as the boy surveyed his surroundings. They were still in the forest, but it was deeper and much colder.

"Where are we?" He asked and could easily see his breath in the cool air. "What happened?"

The older hybrid frowned, "Don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Danny whispered trying to ignore the haze that lingered around his mind. "I'm cold."  
Masters tenderly placed a hand on the child's forehead and recoiled as if burned, but his reason was quite the opposite.

"Danny, you're freezing!"

The younger hybrid leaned into the older halfa. "You're warm" Danny closed his eyes and let the darkness surround him. Startled at the boy's fainting the billionaire's hand quickly flew to the little halfa's neck. His pulse was much too slow.

Vlad carefully stood up and gently pulled the teen in his arms. The man's eyes fell on the smaller boy he stopped and whispered something to the unconscious child. "Hang in there, little badger, you'll be alright."

* * *

** Just a little thing I wrote.**  
**Status: Adoptable**  
**Conditions: PM me or review. I'll need a sample of your writing. Don't make it slash.**


	2. Wishes

**Wish**

It was a tragedy. The newspapers were right about that at least. When a child loses everyone he loves. It didn't help that said child's hometown Amity Park, the _entire state_, was laid to ruin in three days by a terrible bombing. Or that's what people called it.

It wouldn't add up in any logical way, but, then again, who outside of the small town actually believed it was really haunted. Of the few who did even fewer knew of the deadly ghost who rampaged throughout the city. Less people knew that it Danny Phantom who caught this evil ghost. Only one person knew that the lone survivor of the catastrophe, the teenager who lost everything, was Danny Phantom.  
And Danny Fenton was the one who never told anyone what happened. Not a soul would know.

"Never. I'm not going say anything," whispered a small voice. "I'm not supposed to be alive. I should have been me."

Daniel Fenton or the boy who lost everything, Danny Phantom or the savior of Amity Park, Danny; the boy of many names had gone missing hours before.

"I wish I was dead," he said aloud. The ghost boy continued his search. Looking at fallen buildings and ruins of places he used to see.  
The bodies of the ones he loved. No matter what horrors the boy saw those corpses would always be the worst.

Footsteps followed the child, but he made no attempt to hide. On the contrary he transformed back for the first time in days…

"Daniel."

"I wish I was dead."

"Don't say that."  
The older hybrid moved closer. "I wish had said good-bye."_  
_

_"Danny…"_

The man stared at the boy. "I wish everyone would hate me."

"…Little badger. I was so worried."

The man stood next to the teenager. He knelt down and grabbed the boy's arm. He pulled the child close.  
_  
"_I wish everyone would hate me. I wish I had said good-bye. I wish…"_  
_  
"Stop wishing, Daniel."_  
_

_"I wish…"  
_And he was done. He didn't want wish anymore.

Two people knew that the lone survivor of the catastrophe, the teenager who lost everything, was Danny Phantom. And Danny Fenton was the one who only told Vlad Masters about what happened.

* * *

**Status: Adoptable.**  
**Conditions: No slash. PM or review. I'll sample your work. Chances are I'll let you. **


	3. Nothing

**Nothing**

_"Hello? Vlad Masters speaking." It was rare to get house calls._

_"This is James Ashton. I'm Jack Fenton's lawyer. Am I correct in assuming you know him?"_

_What... on earth? I had no idea where this was going. "Yes. That's right."_

_"I'm very sorry to inform you that there was... an accident. Jack Fenton along with his wife and daughter did not make it."_

_I could not believe my ears. Jack was... dead? A-and Maddie?__** My**__ Maddie?_

_"You have been left with custody over Jack's son Daniel. It was in the Fenton's will. Regardless if you wish to take up the responsibility I would like to meet you at Northcare Amity Hospital as soon as possible."_

As soon as possible turned out to be a few hours. When I first was Daniel's sleeping from any misgiving I had to signing the adoption forms left. He fight in the boy was gone. There was nothing. Nothing left to build upon. He was a framework of broken ends and false starts. Undoubtedly he thought he couldn't live without his loved ones. His spirit was shattered, but he never was one to face the facts as easily as myself.

Maybe that isn't true. While Daniel may have not run haplessly into reality, it is me that spent twenty years in denial. I blamed Jack for my misfortune even though it clearly was not his fault. I still do not know the circumstances at which the boy lost everything however the fact that he would let me become his... guardian -not father; I won't trick myself into believing that- for the next four years is interesting.

"Mr. Masters? The boy is awake."  
I nodded and stood walking to the room I knew the child was in. I paused in the doorway. What on earth could I say? I had no idea what happened. I knew the newspaper's version of what had torn to boy from his family, but knowing the teen's true identity I sincerely doubted it would be that simple.

I moved into the hospital room staring at the child who's blue lost gaze had drifted out the window. "...Daniel?"  
The boy slowly turned to face me for a moment until he sighed and turned away. I did not like this reaction. It seemed to empty.

"Danny?"

This time the teen didn't bother to move. His voice was soft and defeated. "I just want them back."

There was nothing. Nothing left to build upon. His foundation was gone. But I could built it back up... if my little badger would _let_ me.

* * *

**Wow... I have over 225 Hits and one review -courtesy of aryaneragon4ever****- on this. I know lot of these stories are... crap, but you readers make me so happy when just you_ look_ at my work (even if it is just to make fun of it). I'd love to hear what you have to say. Good, bad, or otherwise. **  
**Status: Adoptable. Normal conditions apply. (Gosh, I sounded like commercial. LOL)**


	4. Paranoia

_I'd like to thank anyone who reads, reviews, or favorites my stories. This is adoptable._

* * *

**Paranoia**

It wasn't the ideal plan. I hated the very idea of it. I mean I _really _did not with anyone else involved if I could. I had my own plan.

My parent's plan was simple; to brake up into two person teams and surround the ghost's base then take it down from the inside. I'm no battle tactic wiz, nut I'm pretty sure that has 'fail' written all over it. And that's why I'm sure that Plasmius is up to something. He won't go in without a backup plan…

Mom moved around the lad telling everyone what they would do. "…Mr Gray and Jack will take the north side along with myself. Danny, you will stay here with Vlad."

"What?" I yelped. "No way. I-I want to help. What do you mean I'll stay here… _with Vlad_."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "You can't fight vicious evil ghosts! I'd be crazy to think you could." She moved away and began to hand out Fenton weaponry.

My mouth just hung open and I stared after her. I could fight ghosts! I did it every day. Not that she knew. But why did Vlad have to be my baby-sitter? I tuned to him. He didn't look nearly as surprised. Overconfident fruit loop. You know I said I had I plan? It won't work. I've got a new one: ditch Vlad.

Elaborate? No. Effective? Probably not. But I had to try. I don't care what Mom says. He's planning something, but I don't know what. It irks me to know I can find out _what_ he's planning. I'm not falling for his innocent act. No way.

* * *

I still can't believe I'm stuck with the Cheesehead… and for whatever reason he didn't let me leave. I don't get it. What can he gain by keeping me here besides causing me horrible torture because I can't help? I doubt that's the only reason. He's up to something.  
I'm not sure what I can do at this point. I've tried everything to get out of the house and he's done everything -short of strangling- to to keep me in.  
I feel like someone is watching me.

And it's not Vlad. He's in the basement.

The basement… He's in the lab! Am I an idiot? I'm letting my arch-enemy sit in my parent's lab? What's he doing down there anyhow? He's probably messing with something.  
…

Should I stop him? There's not much I can do. …Who am I kidding? I have to.

I still feel like some is watching me…

* * *

"What are you doing?" I stood in the kitchen glaring at Vlad who had papers strewn across the table. I so sure he was just in the lab. Now he's sitting here acting all innocent. I'm not falling for it.

"Paperwork, Daniel," Vlad sighed. "Really I would have thought you'd know that being a billionaire it's all fun and games. Funding your parent's experiments, for instance, does require some signatures."

For whatever reason that set me off. I wasn't going to fall for his tricks. Ever since the ghosts began taking over Vlad had been "helping" and funding things. It didn't make sense! He wasn't supposed to help. How I did I know he wasn't going to take advantage of the whole thing? Did he really think I was that stupid that I couldn't figure whatever his plan was? I'd done it before!

"Whatever. What's with you and the innocent act? I'm not falling for it! What are you gaining by funding the reuse attempts? What-?" I broke of my angry questioning when I heard the man's laughter.

Obviously I wasn't intimating without my powers. On second thought I was barely a treat to him with them.

"Oh… Daniel, you are so paranoid." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned back to his paper.

My felt my own eyes glow green. "What do you mean?"

"Not everything is a completed as you make them," he continued. "I am simply helping because I can. How would ghosts taking over the world help me in my plans, hmm?"

I frowned at this. Then realized my eyes had glowed green-my powers were back! Smirking looked back at Vlad, "And not everything is as simple as you make them."

Grinning I phased though the roof and flew off in search of my family.


	5. Stolen

**Stolen**

_Daniel Masters doesn't know what to think about his father's new girlfriend or her daughter._

* * *

Danny tensed at the sound of footsteps in the snow just outside the door. He ducked his head, feeling awkward. He didn't know how he felt about their company.

"Mom!" shouted a girl, just outside the door.

Danny could hear the older woman make some reply, but he wasn't very interested. He had been loitering in the ornate entrance hall for the past ten minutes trying to decide how he felt about his Father… _dating_.

Part of Danny wanted to laugh at the idea. It was absurd! It had been just Danny and his father for as long as he could remember. His father had never indicated that he ever had been or ever would be interested in anyone but Danny's mother. The other part of Danny was inexplicitly disappointed. He'd never known his mother.

Though if his father and Maddie Fenton were half as serious about their relationship as they appeared to be then Danny would be getting a step-mother pretty soon. Danny sighed and readjusted his blue tie. He didn't want his dad to get remarried.

The footsteps outside grew closer and there was a knock on the door. Danny plastered a hopefully sincere smile on his face as he opened the door to greet the company.

Mrs. Fenton was beautiful. She had pretty red hair and wide sparkling eyes and a pleasant smile. Her smile looked nothing like the petty vulture-like women who salivated after his father at parties. Danny decided he liked that.

Danny's gaze drifted over to the girl. She was taller than him and a few years older too, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. She looked quite a bit like her mother, but she seemed as nervous as he felt. She kept smoothing her red skirt and fiddling with a gold locket.

It was Mrs. Fenton who broke the brief silence.

"Oh! You must be Daniel. Daniel, this is my daughter Jazz. Jazz, Daniel is Mr. Master's son. How old are you, Daniel? Do you like AmityPark? Is it much different than Wisconsin?"

The woman spoke quickly and sounded friendly.

"Come in, Mrs. Fenton. Nice to meets you, Jazz," Danny said, pulling the door open further and waving the pair inside. A few snow flakes snuck in after the girls. "Um, it's Danny, not Daniel. Only my dad calls me that. I like Amity just fine. And I missed something, didn't I?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," cried Mrs. Fenton happily as she removed her coat. Danny accepted it and hung it on the coat rack. "I just asked how old you are."

"Twelve," Danny muttered. He turned girl. "Jazz, how old are you? Um, do you like Amity? Is there anyplace fun around here?"

Jazz didn't look impressed. "I'm fourteen and-"

She was interrupted by Danny's father appearing in the doorway.

"Maddie, Jasmine, happy New Year," he said smoothly. "I'm glad you could come. The party is just this way."

He guided Mrs. Fenton out into the hallway. Their voices trailed away leaving Danny and Jazz alone.

Danny flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, can I take your coat?"

The girl frowned.

"Sorry?" Danny offered.

She let out a sharp breath. "No, I'm sorry. I'm being unfair. It's just, well…"

She shrugged and gestured after her mother.

"Your mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and you father too. It's just after my dad she's never… I mean…" Jazz trailed off, looking helpless.

"She hasn't dated?" Danny offered.

"Yes! That's it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything!"

Danny forced a laugh. "It's okay. It's the same for me."

Jazz smiled. "Really? In that case, we should stick together."

"Isn't it a little early for that kind of commitment?"

Skepticism flashed across her face. "No way. We'll have to get used to it. With the way my mom has been carrying on, I'll bet there will be a June wedding."

Danny cringed. "You think so?"

"Yep," she said confidently. "You better get used to me. I've always wanted my little brother named Danny."

"I'm not _that_ little. Just younger," Danny protested.

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Danny didn't want his dad to get married. But Jazz came with the package and if it made his father happy he was willing to give it a chance. Besides, Jazz understood what it was like only having the one parent.

It was like it had all been planned out from the start.

* * *

**Long time, no see, huh?**

**I know it's short. I know it doesn't have the promised Danny/Vlad interaction. My apologies. Better luck next time. And with luck, "next time" won't be more than a month.**

**I make no promises.**


End file.
